


A touch of red

by gothikmaus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: Greg likes Mycroft's suit. A lot.





	

"God, Mycroft. How can anyone even pay attention to what you're saying when you look like that?"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, a hint of amusement showing on his face.

"You do realise you're the only one who reacts so... strongly to my appearance."

"Good." Lestrade walked up to him and placed both hands on his shoulders, sliding them slowly down the lapels of his suit. "I'm the only one allowed to have impure thoughts about you."

Mycroft shook his head. "You're being ridiculous."

"You know this is my favourite," Lestrade murmured, running a fingertip down the row of buttons on Mycroft's waistcoat. The elder Holmes was wearing a black pinstriped suit, a crimson tie and matching pocket square the only touches of colour in his outfit.

Mycroft smiled. "Yes, I do." He placed a finger under Lestrade's chin and gently tilted the detective's face up, leaning down for a kiss. 

"I'll be sure to get home at a reasonable hour tonight, so you'll have plenty of time to strip it off me," he whispered against the other man's lips.

Lestrade let out what could only be described as a growl and went for another kiss."You're a fucking menace, Mycroft Holmes."


End file.
